PostCrisis
by Amandil Tel'Ilfrin
Summary: Maybe it's time to stop being so afraid?" Clark nearly 'comes out,' only to be pulled away from she whom he loves most by none other than his biological father. This is picking up just after the WB's Smallville's Season 3, Episode 16, Crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Post-Crisis**

Smallville, Season 3, Episode 16.5

Chapter 1

(_It is nearing nightfall and the sun is hanging low in the sky.  __Clark__ is sitting alone in the loft of his barn.  He is staring across the room blankly, clearly thinking about something.  Faint footsteps going up the wooden stairs can be heard as Lana enters._)

Lana: "Hey."

Clark (_Clark__ looks up slightly startled_): "Lana!  Hi."

Lana: "Your mom said you were up here."

(_She hesitates slightly._)

Lana: "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Clark (_Pausing_): "Yeah."

(_He lightly pats the couch next to himself, signaling for her to sit down.  She does._)

Clark: "Lana, I've been thinking about what you said last night... and I want to tell you something..."

Lana (_After a long pause_): "Clark?"

Clark (_Hesitating, still_): "Lana, do you remember that day in the twister?"

Lana: "Yeah, of course, how could I forget?"

Clark: "Lana... I-"

 (_A loud ear piercing shriek interrupts the moment and __Clark__ jumps to his feet, Lana apparently does not hear it._)

Lana: "What's wrong Clark?"

Clark (_Swaying back and forth dangerously, holding his head_): "I have to go."

Lana (_As he hurries down the stairs and out the barn, looking after him_): "Clark!"

(_She steps to the railing, prepared to follow him, but he is already gone._)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(_Clark__ is seen as a faint blur entering the Kawatchi caves at top speed.  He stops running and looks around.  The octagonal shaped key hole in the wall is pulsating with a soft blue light.  __Clark__ sees it and slowly approaches.  He stops at an arms length away from it, and after several seconds, he reaches out.  As his fingers get closer, it starts to glow even brighter, now spreading out to the entire wall.  __Clark__ finally touches it.  A blinding white light envelopes him.  When the light fades, __Clark__ is standing in an endless white plane.  He looks around himself, dazed._)

Bodiless Voice: "Kal-El."

Clark (_Looking around frantically_): "Who's there?"

(_As __Clark__ continues looking around for a body to match the voice he just heard, a faint breeze of pinpricks of light begins to gather together.  After several seconds, a blurry image of a man can be seen.  Several seconds more and the man comes into focus._)

Clark: "Jor-El?"

Jor-El (_Speaking without emotion in his voice_): "The time has almost come."

(_Jor-El pauses to see if __Clark__ will attempt to dispute this, but __Clark__ doesn't._)

Jor-El: "You are near ready to embrace your destiny."

Clark: "No!  NO!  I won't let you control me!"

Jor-El: "You do not have any choice.  I will contact you when the time has come."

Clark: "No!  I won't let you do this to me, not again!"

(_The light is slowly fading, and the image of Jor-El is vanishing with it.  __Clark__ runs towards him, but tumbles through him and runs into the side of the Kawatchi caves.  Wearily, __Clark__ stands and stares at the now solid and unmoving wall._)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(_By the time __Clark__ gets home, it is nearing __midnight__.  Both of his parents are sitting at the table with untouched mugs of coffee in front of them.  __Clark__ enters._)

Martha (_Jumping up to embrace him_): "Clark! Oh we were so worried!"

Jonathan (_After Martha releases __Clark__ from her entangling grasp_): "Lana told us you ran off.  She tried to follow you but said you-"

Clark (_interrupting his father_): "Dad, it happened again."

(_Both of his parents are silent as they look at him.  __Clark__'s voice is wavering uncertainly._)

Clark: "Jor-El said that I don't have any choice, that he's going to contact me when 'the time has come'..."

Jonathan: "Son, you don't have to do anything he-"

Clark (_Suddenly angry_): "Yeah?  What about the last time?  What about the baby?  What happens if this time it's you? or Mom? or Lana?"

(_Both of his parents are silent, and __Clark__ gets his anger back in check._)

Clark: "I just don't want anyone to get hurt, not again..."

Jonathan: "Clark-"

Clark: "I'm going to bed.  Good night."

(_Clark__ quickly walks up the stairs and enters his room.  Sitting down on his bed, he puts his head between his hands and inhales deeply.  A faint knock is heard at the door.  Several seconds later, his mother enters.  She sits down on the bed beside him, and puts her hand across his shoulders._)

Martha: "Honey, no one blames you for the baby's death."

Clark: "Mom..."

Martha: "It wasn't your fault.  You did what you thought was right and we don't expect anything more, Clark."

(_She moves her hand up and down his back soothingly, and pats him lightly on the shoulder._)

Martha: "You're our son, and nothing can _ever_ change that."

Clark: "Mom, what am I going to do?  What happens if he tells me it's time and I don't go?"

Martha: "When the time comes, we know you'll make the right decision."

(_Clark__ looks back at her and smiles.  They embrace momentarily, and Martha stands up from the bed.  She kisses him on the top of the head and turns to leave._)

Martha: "Good night, honey."

(_She opens the door._)

Clark: "Mom?"

(_She turns around and looks at him._)

Clark (_Smiling_): "Thanks."

(_She smiles and exits his room, closing the door behind her.  __Clark__ lies down on top of his covers and stares at the ceiling.  His mind drifts and he falls asleep.  In his sleep, he sees the ship.  He puts the key in it and it explodes.  He sees the baby inside of his mother, hears its heartbeat slowly stop.  Then he sees Lana.  She is breathing heavily and is in his arms.  Blood slowly oozes from her head.  A tear falls down her cheek to the ground.  She looks up at him, raises her self up painfully and kisses him, then falls back limp and dead.  He hugs her close to himself, crying gently into her soft hair.  Clark sits up in his bed, beads of sweat running down his face and body.  He looks at the camera, frightened and confused.  Standing up, he walks out of his room noiselessly and makes his way for the loft.  The neighbor's orange cat is sitting on the couch, balled up and purring.  __Clark__ sits down next to it, and absent mindedly strokes its back._)

Clark: "Wish I knew what do to..."

(_The cat raises its head, and much to its pleasure __Clark__ scratches its chin._)

Clark: "What would you do if you had special powers?"

(_The cat mews softly, and licks __Clark__'s hand.  __Clark__ chuckles softly and looks out the open loft doors at the stars._)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(_Chloe and Pete are sitting at a table in the Talon.  Resting open on the table is a rather large book which Chloe is reading.  She looks quite interested.  __Clark__ enters and looks around.  Seeing them, he approaches.  They look up._)

Chloe (_Smiling_): "Clark!  How's Smallville's favorite farm-boy today?"

Clark (_Sounding slightly distracted and distant, his smile is half-hearted._): "Fine, I'm fine."

Pete (_Looking up at Clark_): "Something wrong, Clark?  Last time I saw you like this you were getting ready to leave for Metropolis."

Clark: "Yeah, I'm fine."

(_Looking for something to change the subject, __Clark__ sees Chloe's book._)

Clark: "Looks like a real page turner you've got there, Chloe."

Chloe (_Smiling a toothy grin_): "Huh?  Oh yeah, right, it sure is."

(_She sees __Clark__ looks interested._)

Chloe: "It's, uh, 'Unexplained'."

Clark (_Slightly interested, but just wanting to talk about anything except for what is really on his mind_): "Seems right up your alley.  What's it about?"

Chloe: "A ton of strange, unexplained phenomenon.  It's by Jerome Clark."

Clark: "I think I've heard that name before."

Chloe: "He used to work for the government, investigating anything they couldn't explain."

Clark (_Smiling_): "Sounds like a dream job for you."

(_Chloe smiles again.  __Clark__ looks over her shoulder and sees Lana approaching, a tray balanced on her hand with several steaming mugs on it._)

Clark: "Lana, hey."

Lana: "Hi Clark."

(_A slight pause occurs in which they are looking at each other.  Chloe goes back to reading and Pete picks up his mug, taking a sip._)

Lana: "So, everything alright, Clark?  You looked a bit scared last night."

(_Chloe and Pete glance up at __Clark__._)

Clark: "Yeah, I'm alright."

Lana: "What was it?"

Clark (_hesitating_): "Just a head ache."

Lana (_Seeing his hesitation._): "Clark?  Can we talk?"

(_Lana sees Pete and Chloe busy themselves, pretending not to listen._)

Lana: "Alone?"

(_Clark__ gets up and they walk over to the counter.  Lana sets the drinks down._)

Lana: "Clark, last night..."

(_She thinks about what to say._)

Lana: "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Clark (_Once again, hesitating_): "I just wanted to say how scared I was when I found you."

Lana (_Looking at him like she was expecting something else_): "Yeah, I was too."

(_She continues looking at him, expecting more._)

Clark: "Well, I better go do my chores."

Lana (_Briefly shaking her head, the questioning look she had fades and is replaced by a smile_) "OK."

(_Clark__ turns and begins walking towards the door._)

Lana: "Clark?"

(_He turns around to face her._)

Lana: "I was wondering, do you want to, maybe, go to a movie, or... something?"

Clark (_Smiling, the burden that was on his face temporarily fading_): "Yeah.  I'd like that."

Lana (_Looking slightly relieved_) "Okay then.  Meet me here at seven."

(_Clark smiles and leaves, briefly nodding to Chloe and Pete as he exits._)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_Clark sprints into his house, but everything is still.  Too still.  Looking around, __Clark__ focuses his hearing and hears a slight ripping sound, then a faint heartbeat.  He sprints into the barn, and finds both of his parents on the ground, their bodies soaked with blood and their clothing torn._)

Clark: "Mom!  Dad!"

(_Neither of them responds, and __Clark__ picks them both up and sprints to the hospital.  He bursts in the doors, his thoughts racing, and calls for a doctor._)

Nurse (_Busy in her papers, she doesn't look up._): "How can I help you?"

(_She looks up and sees the two bloody bodies, and quickly rushes over to him._)

Nurse: "DOCTOR!  How did this happen?"

Clark (_His words slurring, bumping over each other_): "I don't know!  I found them in the barn!"

(_Rushing over, the doctor has his stethoscope in hand.  Several orderlies are with him.  They take Mr. and Mrs. __Kent__ and carry them to the E.R. quickly.  __Clark__ follows.  The doctor takes vitals as they go.  When they get them laid down, several more doctors show up and the nurse pulls __Clark__ out of the room.  __Clark__ looks in the window as they quickly get to work._)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(_A shot is seen of the hospital, showing "__Smallville__Medical__Center__".  Lana and Chloe walk into the hospital and the shot transitions to the reception area.  __Clark__ is sitting in a chair wringing his hands together nervously when they enter.  They sit down on either side of him.  He doesn't look up._)

Lana (_Putting her hand on __Clark__'s shoulder_): "Clark?"

(_The sound of her voice shakes him from his daze.  He looks up at her, but his face is lined with fatigue and worry.  Chloe eyes Lana's hand on __Clark__'s shoulder, and places her own hand on top of __Clark__'s._)

Chloe (_Sounding worried_): "We came as soon as we heard."

Lana (_Sounding worried as well_): "How are they?"

Clark (_Still wringing his hands, he looks back down at the ground_): "The doctor says they're going to be fine now...  But..."

(_Both girls look at him as he hesitates._)

Clark: "But I don't know what happened to them.  I mean, I walked into the barn and they were both lying there, unconscious, and-"

(_Clark__ stops mid-sentence as he sees a doctor approaching.  He jumps to his feet, Chloe and Lana follow suit.  __Clark__ looks eagerly to the doctor._)

Doctor: "Your father is awake and wants to speak with you."

(_The doctor turns and they follow him to a room.  He gestures to the door and walks off to see another patient.  __Clark__ opens the door and holds it for Chloe and Lana.  They all get inside the room and the door closes behind them.  Jonathan is hooked up to a number of machines and a faint 'beep' is heard every few seconds.  He flutters his eyes open as __Clark__ approaches the bed.  Clark pulls up a chair and sits down, taking his father's hand in his own._)

Clark: "Dad?"

Jonathan (_Speaking slowly, painfully_): "Hey son."

(_He looks over and sees Lana and Chloe standing awkwardly just inside the door._)

Jonathan: "Chloe, Lana, thanks for coming."

(_He tries to prop himself up on his elbows, but falls back, grimacing in pain._)

Jonathan: "How's your mother doing?"

Clark: "She's fine dad.  What happened?"

Jonathan (_Thinking hard_): "I.... can't remember.  I was bailing hay with your mother.  I felt something tear through the back of my shirt and, and everything went black..."

(_He grimaces in pain once again.  The doctor returns._)

Doctor: "Mr. Kent, may I have a word with you?"

(_Clark__ follows him out of the room.  Just outside the doctor flips through several papers in his clipboard and quickly reads over what is written on it._)

Doctor: "After examining the wounds, we believe that they were caused by a wild animal.  However, when we cross checked them against our records, we could find no matching species that could do this without either of them seeing or hearing it.  The abrasions on his back and leg seem to be from being thrown across on a rugged wooden floor.  We did find a deep claw mark on his back, though."

Clark: "What kind of claw mark?"

Doctor: "It could be from any belonging to the family felinae.  They are identical to that of a case brought in six months ago."

Clark: "Do you know who it was?"

Doctor: "I vaguely remember her... dark brown hair, deep circles under her eyes."

Clark: "Sarah Conroy?"

Doctor: "Maybe.  I really don't remember."

Clark: "She was my neighbor."

(_The doctor looks at him thoughtfully for a second._)

Doctor:  "I'll look into it, but for now, I would suggest you stay inside until we can properly identify whatever is causing this.  Perhaps your mother can be of more help when she awakens."

(_The doctor turns and walks away down the hall.  Clark watches him go, and looks in the window at his dad.  Lana and Chloe are sitting next to him, smiling and speaking._)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

(_It is later that same day.  Lana helps Mr. and Mrs. __Kent__ out of the car in front of their house.  They are both heavily bandaged and limping slightly.  Martha takes Lana's hand as she walks up the stairs.  Jonathan stubbornly refuses help, insisting that he is fine.  They enter the house.  Mr. and Mrs. __Kent__ seat themselves at the kitchen table._)

Martha: "Thank you so much, Lana."

Lana: "You two have done a ton for me, it's the least I can do."

(_They smile at each other._)

Lana: "Can I get you something to drink?"

Martha: "Some water would be nice."

(_Lana looks over at Mr. __Kent__._)

Jonathan: "Just water, thanks."

(_Lana walks into the kitchen and gets a couple of glasses down, fills them with water, and brings them over to Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  She sits down next to them._)

Lana (_Watching them sip their water_): "Is everything alright with Clark?  He seemed kind of... distant... today."

(_Martha and Jonathan exchange a glance._)

Jonathan (_After pausing several seconds_): "He's just struggling through some hard times right now.  He'll be fine."

Lana (_Looking absent-mindedly at the center piece of the table_): "I hope so..."

(_Her voice trails off.  Mr. and Mrs. Kent exchange another glance.  Martha takes another sip of her water and sets it down._)

Martha (_Looking at Lana_): "I'm glad that you and Clark can be-"

(_A loud scratching at the door interrupts her.  Jonathan stands from the table and grabs his shot gun.  The scratching grows louder.  Jonathan levels his gun with the door.  The scratching intensifies.  Jonathan grips the gun, hard.  Suddenly, the door splinters at the bottom and a small black animal springs through.  Martha screams and Lana jumps up, knocking her chair over.  Jonathan fires off two shots.  One misses and hits the door; the other directly hits the animal in the head.  It jumps backwards through the hole in the door it had already made.  Jonathan reloads the gun and quickly walks to the door and opens it.  There is no sign of the animal... not even blood._)

Martha (_Looking scared and confused_): "Jonathan!"

(_Jonathan turns and looks at Martha, then at the splintered door.  He bends down to get a closer look.  Scratched on to the door are the simple words 'DIE KNTS'.  Pulling a black tuft of hair off of one of the splintered fragments, Jonathan stands slowly and holds it up for Martha and Lana to see.  As they stare at it, it gradually becomes orange._)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_It is later that same day.  Lana helps Mr. and Mrs. __Kent__ out of the car in front of their house.  They are both heavily bandaged and limping slightly.  Martha takes Lana's hand as she walks up the stairs.  Jonathan stubbornly refuses help, insisting that he is fine.  They enter the house.  Mr. and Mrs. __Kent__ seat themselves at the kitchen table._)

Martha: "Thank you so much, Lana."

Lana: "You two have done a ton for me, it's the least I can do."

(_They smile at each other._)

Lana: "Can I get you something to drink?"

Martha: "Some water would be nice."

(_Lana looks over at Mr. __Kent__._)

Jonathan: "Just water, thanks."

(_Lana walks into the kitchen and gets a couple of glasses down, fills them with water, and brings them over to Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  She sits down next to them._)

Lana (_Watching them sip their water_): "Is everything alright with Clark?  He seemed kind of... distant... today."

(_Martha and Jonathan exchange a glance._)

Jonathan (_After pausing several seconds_): "He's just struggling through some hard times right now.  He'll be fine."

Lana (_Looking absent-mindedly at the center piece of the table_): "I hope so..."

(_Her voice trails off.  Mr. and Mrs. Kent exchange another glance.  Martha takes another sip of her water and sets it down._)

Martha (_Looking at Lana_): "I'm glad that you and Clark can be-"

(_A loud scratching at the door interrupts her.  Jonathan stands from the table and grabs his shot gun.  The scratching grows louder.  Jonathan levels his gun with the door.  The scratching intensifies.  Jonathan grips the gun, hard.  Suddenly, the door splinters at the bottom and a small black animal springs through.  Martha screams and Lana jumps up, knocking her chair over.  Jonathan fires off two shots.  One misses and hits the door; the other directly hits the animal in the head.  It jumps backwards through the hole in the door it had already made.  Jonathan reloads the gun and quickly walks to the door and opens it.  There is no sign of the animal... not even blood._)

Martha (_Looking scared and confused_): "Jonathan!"

(_Jonathan turns and looks at Martha, then at the splintered door.  He bends down to get a closer look.  Scratched on to the door are the simple words 'DIE KNTS'.  Pulling a black tuft of hair off of one of the splintered fragments, Jonathan stands slowly and holds it up for Martha and Lana to see.  As they stare at it, it gradually becomes orange._)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9****

(_Clark__ is seen in his bed from an overhead shot.  He is tossing and turning; his sheets are ruffled and twisted about him.  It is clear he is having a nightmare._)

Clark (_Eyes closed, speaking in his sleep_): "no... Uh... no, No, NO!  Mom!  MOM!  NO! NO! Wake up, WAKE UP!"

(_The screen flashes and now shows __Clark__'s nightmare.  He is holding his mother in his arms.  She is breathing heavily, blood slowing oozing from her head.  A tear falls down her cheek to the ground.  She looks up at him, raises her self up painfully and kisses him, then falls back limp and dead.  He hugs her closely to himself, crying gently into her soft hair..._)

(_Clark sits up fast in bed, sweat once again pouring down his naked chest and face.  His mother quietly limps into the room, looking concerned._)

Martha: "Clark, what is it?"

Clark (_Out of breath, panting_): "Nothing... nothing.  Just a nightmare.  Just a nightmare..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(_Chloe is seen hard at work on her computer in the Torch.  The camera starts getting closer and closer to her, giving the impression that something is slowly getting closer and closer to her.  When it is a few feet away, __Clark__'s hand reaches out and lightly touches her on the shoulder.  She jumps slightly._)

Chloe (_Turning around and seeing __Clark_): "Clark!  You scared me."

(_Clark__ grins slightly._)

Chloe: "So how are your parents doing?"

Clark: "They're out of the hospital."

(_Chloe stands and walks over to her school bag, digging through it.  __Clark__ follows her over._)

Clark: "Listen, Chloe, I need you to do some digging for me.  A little while ago, my parents were attacked again."

Chloe (_Stopping what she was doing and looking up at __Clark_): "Oh my God!  Are they alright?"

Clark: "Yeah, my dad shot a couple rounds at it."

Chloe (_Returning to searching her bag_): "Then he killed it?"

Clark: "That's what I want you to look in to.  My dad says he hit it in the head, but there wasn't any blood or anything."

Chloe (_Briefly glancing up at __Clark_): "Weird."

Clark: "Yeah, but what's really weird is that we think it's our neighbor's cat."

Chloe (_Looking up at __Clark__, confused_): "But they moved after you found out about Sarah, didn't they?"

Clark: "That's the thing, they did.  I know it's far fetched, but what if... somehow that cat holds a grudge against us?"

Chloe: "Clark, this is Smallville, you know, 'Home of the weird.'"

Clark: "Point taken.  Listen, I've got to get back to the farm, make sure they're okay."

Chloe: "I'll see what I can find Clark, but no promises."

Clark (_Smiling_): "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe (_Smiling back_): "Sure."

Clark (_The smile disappearing from his face_): "And Chloe,"

(_She raises her eyebrows, expectantly._)

Clark: "Be careful.  Whatever it is, it's still out there."

(_She nods and smiles.  __Clark__ leaves and she pulls out her 'Unexplained' book and flips through a couple of pages to around the middle of the book.  The camera pans in on page 218.  Chloe bites her lip, glancing at a piece of paper sticking out of the top of her bag._)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(_Clark__ is walking through the halls of his school.  As he nears his locker, Chloe comes running up behind him.  __Clark__ reaches for the lock and is opening it just as she reaches him._)

Chloe: "Clark!"

Clark (_Turning around_): "Chloe, hey.  How's the-"

Chloe (_Speaking quickly, excitedly_): "It's great - listen, Clark.  I think I might know what this thing is."

Clark (_Leaning back on his locker_): "I'm listening."

Chloe: "This is kind of a stretch, but way back in the seventeen hundreds there was this Beast of Gévaudan that massacred a ton of people.  It got so bad they brought in the royal army.  An entire squadron unloaded there rifles at it, but it just ran off and came back the next day."

Clark (_Not really believing her, he turns back to his locker and opens it, pulling out some books and shoving them in his bag as she speaks_): "Chloe, how would it get to Smallville?  And how would it still be alive after three hundred years?"

Chloe (_Not as excited, but still enthusiastic_): "Clark, let me finish.  One of the locals that survived claimed that the beast was 'punishment from God' and that a week before the attacks started, he saw a 'burning ball of flame' fall from the sky,"

(_Clark__ turns back to look at her._)

Chloe (_Continuing_): "into the woods behind his house.  He went back to look for it, but couldn't find it."

Clark: "You think the same thing happened with the meteor shower here?"

Chloe (_Shrugging_): "It's just a theory, Clark."

Clark (_Turning back around and closing his locker)_: "Thanks Chloe."

Chloe: "Yeah, no problem. So, study for the big History test today?"

(_Clark__ stops in his tracks.  Chloe sees him stop._)

Chloe: "Didn't think so.  Here, you can look at my notes on the way over."

(_Chloe reaches in her bag pulls out some notes and hands them to __Clark__.  A piece of paper falls out.  __Clark__ stoops to grab it, but pauses when he sees the double cursive L on the front of it.  Chloe snatches it from the ground, looking worried._)

Clark: "Chloe, what is that?"

Chloe: "Nothing.  Just forget about it, Clark."

(_She hurries off.  Clark shrugs and begins pouring over the notes as he makes his way to class, running into several people on the way._)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(_Jonathan is sitting at the table.  His rifle is next to him.  Martha is busy cooking dinner, hobbling slightly from yesterday's injuries.  The door has been hastily repaired with several pieces of plywood stretched across it.  Footsteps sound outside the door and both of them stiffen; Martha drops the glass that was in her hand.  Jonathan grips the rifle tighter, his hands shaking.  Clark walks in, sees the glass falling, and quickly catches it. They look at him, let out a collective breath, and relax._)  
  
Clark (_Handing the glass back to his mother_): "Is it just me, or are you two a little tense?"

(_Jonathan and Martha exchange an uneasy glance._)  
  
Jonathan: "Sorry Clark, it's just that whatever that thing is, it's still out there."  
  
Clark: "I think I might know what that 'thing' is..."  
  
Martha (_Coming over and sitting down at the table_): "Honey?"  
  
Clark: "Well, this is just an idea. Chloe told me about this monster that supposedly fell from the sky three hundred years ago."  
  
Jonathan: "Son, I don't think this thing came from the sky."  
  
Clark (_Standing up and walking over to the counter_): "I know. It's just that... What if the meteor shower had some effect on it too?"  
  
Jonathan: "Kyla was affected by the meteor shower too, Clark, and that didn't make her-"  
  
Clark (_Quickly interrupting him as painful memories surface_): "Dad, Kyla was... different."  
  
Martha (_Speaking soothingly_): "We know, Clark. But none of the people that were affected by the meteor shower so far that we know of have been bulletproof.  You can't expect that a cat, of all things, would be."  
  
Clark (_Returning to the table, hesitating slightly_): "That's why I think the ship did something to it."  
  
Martha: "Clark, the-"  
  
Clark (_Getting slightly excited_): "Well, why not?  It neutralizes Kryptonite, it saves me and mom, and it made it so mom could..."

(_Clark stands slowly, realizing what he had almost said. He walks over to the counter, not facing them._)  
  
Jonathan (_Changing the subject hastily_): "Maybe son, but the Conroy's weren't in Smallville until a little while ago."  
  
Clark (_Forgetting his mistake before, he is back to being eager_): "What if they found it, here?"  
  
Jonathan: "Clark, that's a big 'what if'."  
  
Clark: "But-"  
  
Martha: "Clark, your father's right. We just can't know."

(_Clark__ sits back down at the table.  Martha returns to cooking dinner.  After several minutes, __Clark__'s eyes get intense as he listens.  He hears the sound of soft padding on the gravel outside.  Quickly he stands from the table._)  
  
Clark (_Speaking quickly, urgently_): "Mom, Dad, stay inside."

(_Jonathan stands up, shot gun in hand.  He winces as pain shoots up his legs.  __Clark__ is already out the door and on the porch.  Sitting in the middle of the drive way is a dark shape of a cat, silhouetted by the light from the barn.  It suddenly disappears, then reappears sitting on the railing of the porch.  It disappears again, time slows down and __Clark__ sees the cat hurtling at him faster then he can move.  He dodges out of the way just in time, but the cat reaches out a clawed hand.  The claws rip deep into Clark, who retaliates by hurtling the cat into the night.  Time returns to its regular speed, and __Clark__ looks down at his now blood soaked arm, horrified.  Inside, he looks at his parents, who return his horrified look with their own.  Clark rips off his shirt, three slashes down his arm are visible.  They close themselves up as Martha grabs a cloth from the sink. She wipes the blood off, and Lana walks in the door._)  
  
Lana (_Seeing __Clark__ with his shift off, blushing_): "Oh, sorry!  I'll come back."

(_She sees the bloody rag in Martha's hand and takes another step inside, a frightened look now on her face._)

Lana: "Clark? Are you OK?"  
  
Clark (_Slightly shaken still_): "Yeah... It came back."

(_Lana opens her mouth to speak, but Clark speaks first._)

Clark: "Don't worry, it ran off and we're all fine."

(_Clark__ sees a paper bag in Lana's hand. She follows his gaze._)  
  
Lana: "Oh! Almost forget."

(_She places the bag on their kitchen table and pulls several steaming drinks out of it._)

Clark: "Just thought you might like something to drink."

(_Clark__ smiles and she returns it.  For a second they look into each other's eyes.  Martha walks forward after a few seconds._)  
  
Martha (_Hugging Lana_): "Thanks so much, Lana."  
  
Lana (_Smiling_): "No problem, Mrs. Kent."

(_She glances over at __Clark__ briefly as Mrs. __Kent__ releases her._)

Lana: "Well, I better get back to the Talon. I have to close up."

(_She smiles at __Clark__._)

Lana: "See you tomorrow, Clark."  
  
Clark (_Returning the smile_): "Yeah."

(_Lana waves good bye and exits the house. You see her climb into her car and start it, then drive past the white picket fence.  But as she drives off, the camera exits its spot in the bushes, low to the ground, and begins following the car on to the main road. Something is following Lana, and we are seeing through its eyes..._)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13****

(_Lana turns the key in the ignition and hears the car start.  She shifts into gear and slowly rolls out of the __Kent__'s driveway.  A dark object suddenly hits her wind shield.  She swerves and her car topples over, leaving her dangling upside down, still conscious.  She hears a low growl and looks towards it, off to her right.  The cat is sitting there, starring at her.  At the same time, __Clark__ is busy helping his mother clean up the kitchen.  Freezing, __Clark__ hears Lana's scream.  Time slows down as __Clark__ drops the dish that was in his hand and is out of the house, running for Lana's now over turned truck.  As he is running he can see the faint ripples of what will soon be a full out explosion from the trucks gasoline tank.  He gets to the truck and rips the door off, sending it flying into the night.  He pulls Lana out.  He puts her on the ground and gets down on top of her as the truck explodes, illuminating the night behind them.  When the flames subside, __Clark__ stands up.  Lana stands to her feet behind him startled and slightly dazed._)****

Lana (_Trembling_): "Clark?"

(_Clark__ silences her with an upheld finger.  He is looking into the night._)

Lana: "Clark!"

(_Lana grabs __Clark__'s arm and turns him around.  There on a fence post, the cat is sitting.  The full moon is behind it, casting an eerie glow over it.  The cat disappears and time slows down.  Clark sees the cat lunging for Lana and shoves her behind him, landing him directly in the path of the cat.  It begins ripping into his chest.  __Clark__ screams in pain and fury.  Retaliating, __Clark__'s fist connects with the cat's head sending it flying across the road into a tree.  It falls to its feet and stands up.  __Clark__'s eyes begin to glow and he shoots two thin beams of red hot heat at the cat.  The ground directly below it catches fire.  The cat jumps and begins running away.  __Clark__ follows._)

Lana: "What-"

(_She turns around, looking for Clark_)

Lana: "Clark?  Clark?!"

(_In the woods, __Clark__ is in hot pursuit of the cat, enraged with its attacking Lana.  Everything is a fast moving blur as __Clark__ catches up with it and grabs its back leg, swinging it hard into a tree.  It recoils and bites his hand, causing him to release its leg.  The cat jumps up and continues running.  Suddenly time returns to normal and the fast blur of movement stops.  __Clark__ begins to feel sick.  The cat falters in front of him, and then disappears again.  __Clark__ looks around and sees that he is on the edge of a field glowing with green kryptonite.  Stumbling backwards out of it, he returns to normal and quickly races back to Lana, stopping just before he exits the woods.  Blood is now pouring out of his hand and his chest looks as if it has been flogged._)

Lana (_Sounding extremely worried_): "Clark!  Oh my God, come on, we have to get you inside!"

Clark (_Hesitating momentarily, then taking Lana's hand in his non-injured one_): "No, I'll be fine."

(_Lana opens her mouth to protest, but the look in his eyes tells her he means it.  She looks down at his chest, which is slowly repairing itself.  Using the sleeve of her shirt, she wipes away the blood to find it completely unscathed.  She looks up at __Clark__'s face to find him looking right back at her.  Neither says anything, and the worried look on Lana's face fades._)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(_Lana and Clark stand looking into each other's eyes.  Neither wants to move._)

Clark (_Speaking softly, quietly, there is a hint of nervousness in his voice_): "Lana, we need to go somewhere where we can talk."

(_Lana nods.  He puts her arms around his neck and picks her up._)

Clark: "Hold on."

(_Time slows down, and we see Lana motionless looking into __Clark__'s eyes.  He doesn't move for several seconds, gazing back into them.  __Clark__ looks up and begins moving.  As they enter the forest several trees cut off the view of them.  When the camera has passed by the trees, they are now at __Crater Lake__.  Time returns to normal, and __Clark__ sets Lana back on her feet.  Lana looks around, still a little bit shocked at the events which are now transpiring.  In silence they make their way down to the end of the dock and sit down, their feet several inches off the water's surface.  The moon is reflected in the placid lake._)

Lana (_Almost whispering_): "Clark."

(_He looks over at her, his eyes reflecting uncertainty._)

Lana: "I'm not afraid."

(_The uncertainty remains, and there is a long silence._)

Lana: "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Clark (_Looking back at the water_): "Lana, it's not that simple..."

Lana: "What's not that simple?  Clark, I don't care what the meteor shower did to you.  You're still the same Clark Kent!"

Clark: "Lana..."

(_He waits for her to say something.  When she doesn't, he continues._)

Clark: "I wasn't lying when I said the meteor shower didn't affect me."

Lana: "Clark, it's OK!"

(_Clark stands and walks several steps away, then turns back, looking up at the sky.  Lana follows him and puts her hand on his chest._)

Lana: "Clark, please, just tell me."

Clark (_Hesitating for several seconds, he then points to the sky_): "Lana, do you see that bright star over there?  If you follow the stars around it, it makes the shape of a wolf's head."

(_He points out the shape of a wolf's head._)

Lana (_Following __Clark__'s hand_) "I see them, Clark."

(_She looks back at him, confused._)

Clark (_Pointing to where the star should be_): "See how one of the eyes is missing?"

(_She follows his gaze, and then looks back at him._)

Lana (_Thoroughly confused now_): "What are you trying to tell me, Clark?"

Clark (_Now looking at Lana who is looking back at him, only inches separate them_): "Lana...  That's my home."

(_She looks up into his eyes, expecting to see that light in his eyes that would show he's joking.  She doesn't find it._)

Clark: "Lana, I came with the meteor shower."

(_Lana opens her mouth and uncertainty comes into her eyes.  She takes a step back from __Clark__, then walks past him up the dock, and turns around.  She opens her mouth to speak, then shuts it.  She opens it again, and shuts it again, then turns around and crosses her arms as if cold.  __Clark__ walks up behind her and hesitantly puts his hand on her shoulder.  She doesn't move for what seems an eternity, then turns around to face him.  Her eyes are large and wet.  Neither of them can say anything.  __Clark__ takes a step closer to Lana and tilts her head upward towards his by gently placing the crook of his finger under her chin.  A tear snakes its way down her cheek.  They stare into each other's eyes for what seems an eternity.  They slowly draw closer to one another and __Clark__ holds her tightly to himself.  A ray of light could not squeeze between them.  Lana blinks away another tear and __Clark__ stares up into the sky.  Several minutes later, they slowly separate.  His hands find hers and hold them gently.  Tears still fill her eyes._)

Clark (_Speaking quietly, there is now a hint of tears behind his voice as well_): "Lana, I need to know what you're thinking right now."

(_She looks off into the water, but he releases one of her hands and gently turns her head back to his._)

Clark: "Please."

Lana (_Blinking away another tear, her voice almost inaudible_): "I just... need some time."

Clark (_A faint smile playing across his face)_: "Lana, I'm not going anywhere."

(_A tear rolls out of the corner of her eye and weaves down her cheek.  It falls to the deck below.  Not fully knowing what he is doing, __Clark__ puts Lana's arms around his neck and picks her up.  Slowly, they float into the air.  Lana doesn't notice.  She puts her ear to his chest, and begins trembling slightly.  __Clark__ holds her to himself even closer.  The camera slowly pans out on them floating high above the lake now.  The moon stands full behind them and reflects in the water.  A silhouette of them is all that can be seen now, and the screen slowly fades to black.)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(_Clark__ is seen slowly putting his loft back into place.  A pile of papers and torn books are now heaped on his desk.  He has a broom in hand and is slowly sweeping up several glass shards from his lamp on the floor when he hears Lex walk quietly up the stairs.  __Clark__ looks up as he enters._)

Lex: "Looks like a tornado hit this place."

Clark (_Smiling, his mind still on last night_): "Yeah."

Lex: "What really happened?"

Clark: "Nothing much, a cat decided to redecorate, the Smallville usual."

(_Clark__ sweeps a few more things up.  As he does, Lex goes over to what used to be __Clark__'s couch and sits down on what is left.  He clasps his hands together and stares at them.  __Clark__ notices this, but doesn't say anything._)

Lex (_Laughing as he begins, but it dies down quickly_): "If you need any help cleaning up, I'm available…  I think I'll have a lot more time on my hands now…"

Clark (_Putting the broom down and sitting next to Lex_): "Is everything alright, Lex?" 

(_Lex stares at his hands, and then unclasps them._)

Lex (_Standing up, taking several steps, and putting his hands in his pockets_): "No.  My father was found in his office."

(_He pauses and turns around to face __Clark__._)

Lex: "He put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger."

(_Clark stands up and takes a step closer to Lex._)

Lex: "It's alright Clark.  We weren't exactly close, as you can recall.  What I found in his vault is more so what I wanted to talk with you about."

(_There is a slight pause in which they are looking at each other._)

Lex: "When I opened it up, all I found was a rather extensive file.  Clark, do you know why my father would be interested in you?"

Clark (_Walking over to the loft doors, looking out at the rising sun_): "Sorry Lex, I don't." 

(_Clark__ turns around to face Lex as he says this.  Lex looks back for several seconds._)

Lex: "Good luck cleaning this up."

(_Lex turns to leave, then turns back after several steps._)

Lex: "Oh, and Clark?  Keep an eye on Chloe.  I found a file on her too."

(_Worry comes into __Clark__'s eyes, and Lex nods imperceptibly then walks down the stairs and out.  The roar of his Porsche can be heard as he speeds away.  __Clark__ turns and walks back over to the loft doors.  The sun has just risen above the trees.  The dust kicked up by Lex's car can be seen slowly settling back down to the Earth.  __Clark__, looking concerned, watches it fade._)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(_Several minutes later, __Clark__ enters his house.  He hasn't seen his parents since the night before.  Jonathan is sitting at the table working on some papers, Martha is not in sight._)

Jonathan (_Looking up_): "Clark, you alright?  You disappeared last night."

Clark: "Yeah.  It almost killed Lana."

(_Jonathan looks startled._)

Jonathan: "We heard the explosion."

Clark: "Don't worry, I cleaned up the road.  I stopped the cat and chased it into a field in the woods that was loaded with Kryptonite."

Jonathan: "What happened?"

Clark (_Sitting down at the table across from Jonathan_): "We were going so fast I didn't notice until I was already a few feet in.  I slowed down and almost fell over."

Jonathan: "So you lost it?"

Clark: "That's the thing, dad.  I think it was affected by the Kryptonite too."

(_Jonathan puts down his pen, not interested in the papers anymore._)

Clark: "It has my speed and strength; I think it has my weakness too."

Jonathan (_After thinking several seconds_): "Which means you can't help us stop it."

Clark: "Dad, I'm not going to let you try and take this thing down alone."

Jonathan: "You don't have any choice, son."

(_Clark__ looks to protest but Jonathan interrupts him._)

Jonathan: "Clark, your mother and I will handle this.  I want you to get out of the house for awhile.  Alright?"

Clark: "But Dad-"

Jonathan (_More forceful this time_): "Alright?"

(_Seeing there is nothing he can do, __Clark__ nods.  He stands and leaves the house.  Jumping in the truck, he pulls out of the driveway.  Just before he goes out of sight, he sees his father entering the barn with the shot gun._)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(_Clark__ pulls into Chloe's driveway.  She is sitting on the porch waiting for him._)

Clark (_Walking up the porch steps_): "Hey Chloe."

Chloe (_Putting a fake smile on to cover the worry inside_): "Clark, Hi!"

Clark (_Stopping in front of her_): "How's Lana?"

Chloe (_The smile disappearing almost instantaneously_): "What'd you do to her, Clark?  I don't think she went to sleep last night; she's just staring at the wall."

Clark: "Chloe, I... just need to talk to her."

Chloe (_Looking extremely worried_): "Clark, you're not going anywhere, are you?  The last time she was like this-"

Clark (_Placing his hands on Chloe's arms reassuringly_): "Chloe, I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe (_Smiling genuinely this time_): "Course.  She's, uh, upstairs."

Clark (_Smiling back_): "Thanks Chloe."

(_Clark__ walks by her and enters the house.  As the door closes behind him, Chloe's eyes well up with tears and she sits back down._)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(_Lana is sitting on her bed, staring at the wall, trying to process the maelstrom of thoughts swirling around inside of her head.  She is wearing the same clothing from last night, and it is apparent she hasn't slept.   __Clark__ walks into the room quietly and sits down on the bed next to her._)

Clark: "Lana?"

(_She looks over at him like she doesn't believe he's actually there.  __Clark__ stands to leave after she remains silent for several more minutes._)

Clark: "Lana, I can go if-"

Lana (_Snapping out of her daze, she grabs __Clark__'s hand_): "No!  Clark, I'm sorry...  Don't go... please..."

(_Clark__ sits back down on the bed next to her, still holding her hand.  She looks down at his hand._)

Lana: "It's just..."

Lana (_Looking back up at him_): "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Clark (_Standing up, letting go of her hand_): "Lana, every person that ever found out has looked at me like I'm some sort of freak...  I couldn't stand to have you look at me like that."

Lana (_Standing up and taking his hand again_): "Clark, you're not a freak."

Clark (_Hesitating slightly, then speaking_): "Then why did you cry last night?  Why haven't you slept yet?"

Lana (_Turning away from him and taking a step closer to her bed_): "I've just been thinking that, every time you've been there to protect me, you've lied about it.  That time in the twister, at the carnival, God, even with Adam too."

Clark (_Taking a step closer to her_): "Lana, I'm sorr-"

Lana (_Turning back around to face him_): "Clark, it's alright.  I know why you had to lie to me."

(_They look into each other's eyes for several seconds, unwavering._)

Lana: "What I don't know is why you had to wait so long to tell me."

(_Clark opens his mouth to speak, but she puts her finger on his lips, drawing herself closer to him._) 

Lana: "Clark, I can't imagine what you've put yourself through.  All this time, all these things... you've faced them alone.  I'm not going to let you do that to yourself anymore."

(_They draw closer to each other, and __Clark__ places his hand under her chin, raising her lips up to his.  They slowly come together.  Their noses gently rub against each other as their lips meet.  They passionately, slowly, lovingly kiss.  After several minutes, the kiss ends and their lips part.  Lana's mouth is still slightly open; her eyes remain closed.  __Clark__ is looking at the top of her head.  Gently, __Clark__ raises her face up to his again and her eyes flutter open._)

Clark: "Come on, I still owe you a date."

(_Putting his arm around her, they exit her room.  The camera pans in on a picture of Clark and Lana on her bedside table._)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(_Clark and Lana are seen walking into the Beanery.  The restaurant is deserted except for the manager and one person sitting at the counter.  The manager throws Lana a dirty look; Lana pretends not to see it.  They make their way to the back and sit down at a table across from each other._)

Lana (_Looking around_): "I hate to think I did this to them."

Clark (_Glancing over at the counter_): "They did it to themselves, Lana."

Lana: "I guess so."

(_The manager walks over to them with a pad of paper and pencil._)

Manager (_Sounding uninterested, like she doesn't expect them to order_): "Will you two be having anything, or will you just be making out today... like _everyone else_ that still comes in here..."

Clark (_Blushing slightly_): "A cappuccino, please."

Lana (_Her face turning a bright shade of red_): "Same thing, please."

Manager (_Looking a bit happier_): "I'll be right back with your order."

(_Clark and Lana wait until she is out of sight and then start openly laughing.  The man at the counter looks over disapprovingly then returns to his drink._)

Lana (_Fighting back the laughter, she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye_): "So, Clark.  When did you find out you were, well, you know."

Clark (_Finally getting his laughter under control_): "Freshman year."

(_Another peal of laughter escapes, but __Clark__ gets it under control._)

Clark: "Right before homecoming."

Lana (_Squinting her eyes, trying to remember._): "Is that why you were in the graveyard?"

(_Clark__ nods._)

Lana: "You were right; I wouldn't have believed you."

(_The manager comes back and sets the two drinks on the table, then returns to the counter.  Lana picks hers up and takes a sip.  As she does, the camera slowly pans out and passes behind a column.  When the column is out of the way, it can clearly be seen that it is much later in the day, nearing night fall.  Clark and Lana are still at the table talking.  Several empty cups are on the table and they are preparing to leave._)

Lana (_Laughing_): "I almost forgot about that!"

Clark (_Smiling_): "You should have seen the look on your face."

Lana (_Still laughing_): "I must have looked pretty stupid."

Clark (_Still smiling_): "Na.  I didn't think you looked stupid at all."

(_Clark begins to stand up, but Lana stops him, putting her hand on his._)

Lana: "Clark, today, last night, it's been like a dream, like you're finally... here, with me."

(_A look of fear comes into her eyes._)

Lana: "Clark, if we walk out that door, I'm afraid it's going to be just that, a dream."

Clark (_Sitting back down, looking straight into her eyes_):  "Lana, I'm not going anywhere."

(_She smiles, and __Clark__ brushes a stray loch of hair out of her face.  Suddenly, __Clark__'s eyes get intense._)

Clark: "NO!"

Lana (_Frightened_): "Clark, what is it?"

(_An ear piercing shriek reverberates through the walls of the Beanery.  __Clark__ throws his hands over his ears and begins swaying back and forth.  Across the table, Lana looks terrified as __Clark__ nearly falls over.  He can see her mouthing his name but cannot hear her.  Angry tears form in __Clark__'s eyes._)

Clark (_A tear rolling down his cheek_): "No!  Why?!"

Lana: "Clark, what is it?"

Clark (_A tear again rolling down his cheek_): "Lana, I have to go."

(_Another ear piercing shriek knocks __Clark__ out of his chair.  Lana is beside him in an instant._)

Lana (_Screaming_): "Clark!"

(_There are tears in her eyes now._)

Lana: "Clark!"

Clark (_Slowly standing to his feet as the shrieking stops_):  "Lana,"

(_Tears are filling his eyes now and his voice becomes choked up,_)

Clark: "I have to go."

Lana (_Holding his head between her hands_): "No!  Clark, no!"

Manager (_Stepping out from the back room at the sudden commotion_): "What's going on here?" 

(_Another shriek screams through __Clark__'s ears, more intense and painful this time.  It settles._)

Clark (_Looking directly into Lana's eyes_): "Come with me."

Lana (_Extremely startled at this abrupt change_): "Clark, I, but-"

(_Clark__ walks past her towards the door.  She grabs his hand and turns him around.  Her eyes are full of tears._)

Lana: "I'm coming."

(_They rush out of the coffee shop, leaving the manager disgustedly shaking her head.  The roar of __Clark__'s truck can be heard as they tear off down the street._)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(_Jonathan can be seen standing in the middle of their driveway.  He is tightly clutching a box in his hands, and nothing else.  A shadow passes over the moon.  Hearing a soft shuffle behind him, Jonathan snaps around, combing the darkness but not seeing anything.  He hears it again, off to his left, and snaps to look.  Nothing.  Behind him now, no, to the right, the shuffling is heard from all directions.  Abruptly it stops.  Slowly, Jonathan stands up straight.  As he rights himself, he freezes.  There, sitting twenty yards in front of him is a dark shape.  It disappears and reappears ten feet closer.  Jonathan grips the box closer to himself, moving his hand slightly, ready to spring it open.  It disappears and reappears thirty feet closer.  Now only twenty feet separate them.  The dark shape raises its head to the sky.  Orange flecks of hair matted with blood can be seen and its eyes glow dangerously yellow in the pale countenance of the full moon.  It looks back down, directly at Jonathan, and emits a low growl.  Fear grips Jonathan's heart and he struggles against everything inside of him screaming to turn and run.  The creature, no longer a cat, but a spawn of the night herself, begins slowly walking forward.  Jonathan takes a step backwards, then another.  Another growl perturbs the night.  Words form in the air around Jonathan, echoing and whispering to him._)

Voice: "You did this to me.  You, you, YOU!  You took him away, the only one that ever loved me!  You, you, YOU!"

(_Jonathan, gripped by fear, almost turns and runs, but a rustling in the bushes stops him and the dark shape.  The voice stops, as does the rustling, but the creature is now nervous.  It takes a step backwards.  Jonathan gets a hold of his self and slowly begins to open the box.  The creature sees him and quickly disappears, but it is too late.  Jonathan throws the box open and the creature falls to the ground in front of him, its nails several inches from ripping into Jonathan's flesh.  It howls in pain._)

Jonathan (_Screaming, pushing the Kryptonite closer to the howling beast_): "MARTHA, NOW!"

(_A single shot echoes throughout the woods, causing a flock of crows to take flight into the chilling night air.  Martha stumbles out of the bushes, shot gun in hand.  She runs to Jonathan.  Jonathan looks over at her running towards him and takes a step towards her, then falls to his knees and gasps for air.  Clutching his chest, he falls backwards just as Martha reaches him._)

Martha: "JONATHAN!  Oh God, oh God, Jonathan!  Jonathan!"

(_The camera slowly moves up to an overhead shot, then quickly flies up into the sky, moving over to the road and dropping back down on Chloe's red Volkswagen bug pulling into Lex's mansion.  As the gate opens, transition to Chloe timidly opening one of the doors to Lex's study.  She slips inside and quietly closes the door behind her.  Lex is sitting at his desk.  He shuts his laptop and stands when she enters._)

Lex: "Chloe, thanks for coming on such short notice.  Please, have a seat."

(_Lex gestures towards the couch in front of the fireplace.  Chloe sits down.  Lex walks over to his bookcase and begins searching for something._)

Chloe (_Following him with her eyes_): "Lex, what's this about?"

Lex (_Finding what he was looking for and turning to face her_): "Can't a guy invite a girl over to his mansion every once in awhile?"

(_He sits down across from her, placing a book on the small coffee table._)

Lex: "I suppose not.  Do you know what this is?"

(_He points at the book he has placed on the table.  It looks extremely old and beaten._)

Lex: "It's one of the last surviving tomes taken from the halls of Rome, just before its fall.  It recounts griping tales of their Gods and epics of their heroes."

Chloe (_Looking from the book back up to Lex, shaking her head slightly in confusion_): "Why are you showing me this?"

(_Lex stands and walks over to the fireplace.  He rests his hand on the mantle._)

Lex (_Speaking extremely calmly, matter-of-factly_): "Chloe, my father is dead.  He put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger."

(_There is a slight pause in which Chloe looks horrified at Lex.  Lex turns back around to face her._)

Lex: "But not before he had one last letter sent."

(_Chloe stands to be on eye level with Lex._)

Lex: "Sit down, Chloe."

(_Shocked at the tone of his voice, she does.  He sits down on the coffee table in front of her, looking directly into her eyes._)

Lex: "Chloe, what interest did my father have in you?"

(_Chloe looks disconcerted._)

Chloe (_Leaning back uncomfortably_): "I don't know, Lex."

(_Lex stands back up and picks up the book off of the table.  He flips through several pages as he walks to his desk.  Chloe stares at him, terror playing in the back of her eyes.  Lex sets his glass down on his desk as he finds what he was looking for._)

Lex (_Reading_): "'Prometheus.'"

(_He looks back up at Chloe._)

Lex: "An interesting man.  Have you ever heard of him, Chloe?"

(_Chloe does not respond.  Lex looks back down at his book._)

Lex: "He stole fire from the God's and gave it to mankind."

(_Lex looks back up at Chloe.  He speaks with a slight hint of sarcasm, slightly squinting his eyes as he speaks._)

Lex: "What a noble thing to do."

Lex: (_Looking down at his book_) "Do you know what Zeus did when he found out what Prometheus had done?"

(_Lex sets the book down on his desk, walks over and sits back down in front of Chloe.  He looks directly into her eyes and speaks extremely seriously._)

Lex: "He chained him to a rock and had crows peck out his liver daily."

(_Chloe looks openly horrified now._)

Lex: "What's wrong, Chloe?  You look frightened.  Maybe you should go."

(_Chloe stands without fully realizing what's going on.  Lex puts his hand on her lower back and guides her to the door._)

Lex: "I'd hate to find out you're hiding something from me, Chloe."

(_They are at the door now.  Chloe steps out._)

Lex: "You know your way out.  After all, you've been here plenty of times before, haven't you?  See you around, Chloe."

(_He closes the door behind her.  Chloe stands there, motionless for several moments, then quickly walks out.  As she does, the camera splits away and reenters Lex's office.  He calmly returns to his desk and sits down.  He opens his laptop and the screen flickers on.  Lex sits back thoughtfully and watches an image of himself he can't remember._)

Lex (_In the movie_): "I know your secret, don't worry, I haven't said a word to anyone."

(_The movie continues repeating itself.  The camera leaves Lex's desk and travels over to his bookshelf, on which is a picture of the two-headed being from the Kawatchi caves.  The camera pans in until it takes up the entire screen, then slowly pans out again on the actual Kawatchi caves.  The caves are pitch-black save for a single pulsating blue light.  A shifting of rocks can be heard.  Lana and Clark enter.  They walk to the center of the caves, the octagonal key hole opposite them.  __Clark__ can't take his eyes off of it and the blue reflects in his eyes.  Lana is entranced by it as well._)

Clark (_Breaking his gaze with it to look at Lana_): "You don't have to do this."

Lana (_Speaking firmly_): "Clark, I'm not going to lose you again."

Clark (_Concern mirroring in his eyes and voice_): "Lana, I don't know what's going to happen."

Lana (_Placing her hand on his cheek and drawing closer to him_): "Neither do I, Clark, but I'm not going to leave you to face it alone."

(_They look into each other's eyes, and slowly draw closer to each other.  The pulsating blue reflects on their bodies.  Again, their lips meet.  Both are shaking ever so slightly as their tongues collide in the dank cavern air.  Their lips slowly come apart, but they remain close to each other.  Lana wraps both arms around __Clark__ and he puts his arm around her shoulder.  They step closer to the key hole.  It slowly glows brighter as the come closer, spreading out to light the entire cavern now.  Symbols dance around them, lighting with an eerie glow.  Clark slowly reaches out his hand, but Lana stops it several inches short.  They look into each other's eyes.  Fear is reflected, but not fear alone is present.  Still staring at each other, their hands both go out, together.  As they grow closer and closer to the wall, the light grows brighter and brighter.  The wall becomes as liquid light, slowly pulsating and moving out in waves.  Their fingers skim the surface, and a blinding white flash envelops the caverns.  When it fades, Clark and Lana are gone.  The camera slowly turns to face the octagonal keyhole.  A new painting has been added to the wall.  It is of Numon barely holding on to the wrist of an unknown figure.  They are dangling over what appears to be a pit of snakes.  The camera slowly fades to black as it pans in on the unknown figure.  An emerald colored gemstone adorns her wrist.  Black fills up the screen for several seconds, and then the credits begin._)


End file.
